Arrived in Radiant Garden (Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcermon's Story)
Kazemon and her friends are traveling in the Lanes Between and they saw Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon Kazemon: Lobomon? Agunimon? Loweemon? What are they doing? They went to off to somewhere, so they follow them. And now they are in Raident Garden Socerymon: Where are they? Beetlemon: I don't know. They saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon Kazemon: Excuse me! We are so sorry, Boys. Pumpkinmon: It's okay. at least, you speak so nice to us. Gotsumon: We'd be pleased to help you, if we could. Kazemon: Have you seen a Digimon, who has a Symbol like me and Beetlemon, have you seen them? Gotsumon: If you guys are looking for them. They are at the Castle over there. Beetlemon: Thanks. Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon. We hope you're here. They went off to the Castle and they saw three Boys chasing from the Unversed All: Unversed! Then they ran to Beetlemon, Kazemon and Socerymon Kazemon: Guys. I... Think I feel the light. Beetlemon: Me too. Socerymon: So am I. They are gonna a fight them Kazemon: There is no way we can fight them like this. Beetlemon: So, how can we did this? Then Fuyunyan saved them Fuyunyan: Listen! You have to get those boys saved from them. Kazemon: Who are you? And what kind of Digimon are you? Fuyunyan: I'm not a Digimon, I'm a Yokai. Look there's time for that. But right now, we gotta stop these monster! They carried three Boys to safety, and then they're back Fuyunyan: Everything okay? Kazemon: Yeah. Fuyunyan: Let's do this! All: Right! They are fighting the Unversed and they Defeated them Kazemon: Thank you. My name is Kazemon and this is Beetlemon and Socerymon. We are Legendary Warriors from the Digital World except Socerymon, he's a Retainer and a caretaker for Ophanimon and Seraphimon. Fuyunyan: And I'm Fuyunyan. I used to be Yen Sid's Student. I came back to him for some more training. Beetlemon: I see. Me, Socerymon and Beetlemon sense a Light from those boys You think that's why they attacked them? Fuyunyan: Yeah. I think you're right about this. If you asked me they must be something pretty extraordinary. Taikk: Oh... Kazemon: Of course. We're quite certain they're someone we're supposed to protect. Fuyunyan: Let's team up. All: Yeah. Then Fuyunyan's Star Shard is reacting Fuyunyan: Huh? Again?! I'll be fine! He have been teleported Fuyunyan: See you later! He left to another world, then Yuu gave flower to Kazemon Yuu: Take these. Kazemon: Are those for me? Yuu: Of course. I picked up some flowers. Thank you for saving me. Even those boys. Beetlemon: Oh, so you guys are not friends to each other. Taiki: No we don't. We ran into each other from those Monsters. Taigiru: And we appreciate for saving us. Kazemon: Thank you. You're so nice. Yuu: I'm Yuu Amano. My Sister wants to have a Vacation with me and my parents. Taiki: I'm Taiki Kodo. I was having a Field trip with my classmates. Taigiru: I'm Taigiru Akashi. My parents just having a vacation here in Radiant Garden. Kazemon: I see. I'm Kazemon, this is Beetlemon and Socerymon, Boys, about that light... Akari: Taiki! Let's go back! Taigiru's Mother: Taigiru! Let's go back home. Nene: Yuu! Time to head back. Taiki: Okay. I better go now. Taigiru: I have to leave. Yuu: It's been nice knowing you. Kazemon: Okay. And just minute She touch their Chest and it's glowing Kazemon: I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in danger, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe. Taiki: Wow. Thank you. Taigiru: You're the Coolest. thanks. Yuu: Thank you. They went off Nene: There you are. It's time to go home. Yuu: Okay. Kazemon! Beetlemon! Socerymon! Goodbye! They waving at him for a goodbye Yuu: Nene. Can you tell me that Story? Nene: Right now? Yuu: Please. Nene: Okay. Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away. Yuu: Okay. They already left Kazemon: Boyz.. I think I know that... Me, Socerymon and Beetlemon didn't run you by accident. They saw a Unversed Kazemon: Unversed! We have to catch it! They follow it and they saw a Door look destroyed Socerymon: There! They all went there to find it Category:Transcripts